


Beautiful Boy

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Blair meets and falls in love with a soldier named Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

## Beautiful Boy

by Grey

This contains underaged sex. Blair is only fifteen, Jim is 24.

* * *

Title: Beautiful Boy  
Author: Grey  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Pairing: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg  
Rating: NC-17, UNDERAGE sex  
Status: New, complete  
Archive: Yes  
Email address for feedback: Grey853@aol.com Series: No  
Other website: This won't be posted on my web page. Disclaimers: These characters aren't mine, but I let them have more fun than UPN or Pet Fly. 

Notes/WARNINGS: This is a parallel universe in which Jim and Blair meet and fall in love while Blair is only fifteen. If that squicks you, don't read it. 

Summary: A young Blair meets and falls in love with a soldier named Jim. 

Beautiful Boy  
by Grey 

Sitting on the bench, Jim leaned back, resting his elbows on the picnic table behind him. He scanned the backyard as he tried to tune out the ten different conversations going on around him. The gentle pounding in his head would escalate to serious pain if he didn't find some way to get away soon. 

"Hey, anyone sitting here?" 

Glancing up, he saw a dark-haired boy with deep blue eyes staring down. Shifting nervously foot to foot, he ran his hand back through his short curls, the double gold rings in his left ear shimmering in the weak sunlight. 

"No. Have a seat." 

"Thanks, man." Sitting down, he put the soda on the table and held out his hand. "Blair Sandburg. I'm a friend of Tonya, Kyle's sister." 

Sitting up straight, Jim took the hand and shook it, the heat branding his fingers. The pure electric charge surprised him, the sexual heat almost immediate, the hunger waking. "Jim Ellison." 

"Yeah, I know. Tonya told me Kyle was bringing home a friend on leave from the army." Taking his drink in both hands, he sipped a few times before he spoke again, his voice fast but even. "I guess it must be kind of boring when you don't know many people at the party, huh? I always hate that." 

"It's not bad. The food's pretty good and everyone's dancing or playing volleyball." 

"Then how come you're not doing either?" 

"Well, except for Kyle's mom, the girls are all too young, and, well, I hurt my leg, so I'm supposed to be laying off any sports for a few weeks." 

"How'd you hurt it?" 

Closing his eyes, Jim flashed back to the knife wound to his upper leg just before shooting the Bolivian guerrilla, the searing blood spilling across his body. He took a deep breath and stared off across the yard before he spoke, keeping his voice neutral. "Training maneuvers. No big deal. Should've been more careful." 

"I'm sorry, man. That sucks." He turned his body sideways, the bare thigh up on the bench. The raggedy cutoffs exposed most of the leg, the young muscles well-toned and tanned. The slightest hint of dark hair peeked out at the top of the v-neck pulled taut across a strong chest, sweat beading at the base of his throat. 

"Yeah, it does." Looking sideways, he watched the young man drink quietly, his hands gripping the can, the moisture collecting on his moving fingers. "So, are you graduating with Tonya?" 

"Yeah. I get to graduate early and start classes at Rainier this fall. I got a scholarship and grant in anthropology. I'm hoping to go on a special expedition to South America this summer, but I haven't heard if I've been accepted yet." 

"Anthropology?" 

"Yeah, you know the study of world cultures, both ancient and modern. I really like studying why people all over the world have such different customs and yet behave with comparative ritualistic patterns." 

Grinning at the enthusiasm, Jim picked up his beer and took a sip before he spoke. "I know what anthropology is, Sandburg." 

Suddenly embarrassed, the younger man shook his head, his voice anxious. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean it like that. Shit." 

"It's okay. So, how early is early?" 

"What?" 

"You said you were graduating early. Just how old are you anyway?" 

Shifting on the wooden bench, Blair stared down at his feet. "I'll be sixteen next month." 

His whole body tightened as Jim unconsciously moved away a few inches. "You're only fifteen?" 

"Well, yeah, technically, but in my mind I'm a lot older." Blair tilted his head as he stared up at Jim, his face suddenly very sober. "Is that a problem?" 

Refusing to make eye contact, the heat in his belly even stronger, Jim shook his head. "No reason why it should be." 

Shrugging, Blair spoke quietly. "Yeah, well, some guys won't talk to me once they find out I'm too young." 

"Too young?" 

"As in jail bait." 

Stunned into quiet, Jim tried to ignore the true meaning behind the words, but finally found his tongue. "Look, we're just talking here, right?" 

Suddenly more bold, Blair faced him. "Actually I was kind of hoping we were doing more than talking, sort of maybe leading up to something like getting to know each other a lot better, you know?" 

Snorting in disbelief, Jim shook his head and took a long swallow of beer. After a few more moments, his eyes focused across the lawn, he spoke seriously. "I was just sitting here minding my own business, kid. I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything that sounded like a huge come on, because something like that can't happen. Understand?" 

Nodding slowly, Blair turned and leaned forward looking dejected, resting his elbows on his knees. "I guess. I didn't mean to offend you." 

"You didn't, but you need to be careful who you say shit like that to. I know some guys who'd beat the hell out of that pretty face of yours and enjoy it." 

"You think I've got a pretty face?" 

"Don't put words in my mouth, kid." He rubbed his forehead and finished his beer. 

"You got a headache?" 

"Yeah, a little." 

"The noise bothering you?" 

"Yeah. Too much talking and music." 

"We could go some place a lot quieter." The words came out soft, very husky, the invitation clear. 

"Shit, kid. You don't even have a fucking driver's license." 

"No, but you do." 

After a few moments, Jim met the hopeful blue eyes watching him intently and sighed, "I'll tell Kyle I'm leaving." 

"Sure, Jim. I'll wait here." 

Standing, his leg throbbing at the movement, he vowed to just go somewhere to talk sense to the boy, the boy more beautiful than reason. 

* * *

"What's this place?" 

"It's Mey Lei's. Hold up a minute. I'll get us a table." Standing by the door, Jim waited while Blair embraced a small Asian woman and they chatted in Chinese. 

Smiling, the two of them stepped closer and the woman spoke in a very quiet voice. "You're Blair's friend?" 

"Yes." 

After a wider smile and nod, she bowed and motioned with her finger. "Come." 

Following close behind her, the two of them passed the other customers to a private back room, the curtain adding a sense of seclusion. Blair picked a table in the far corner and then turned to the woman. "Thanks, Mey Lei. May we have some tea and a sampler plate, please?" 

Without speaking, she patted Blair's back and bowed again before leaving them alone. 

"I take it you know her pretty well, huh?" 

Scooting into the booth, Blair leaned back against the corner and pulled his feet up, totally comfortable. "Sure. She and my mom are really good friends. Her own kids are all grown, so she sort of takes care of me when I'm in Cascade and I need it. She's cool." 

"And do you need taking care of often?" 

"Not really. But I like the food and she's a nice woman. She teaches me Chinese and about Chinese customs and I teach her about English. 

"You speak Chinese?" 

"Some. I also speak Spanish, Portuguese, some German, Russian, and read several others like Hebrew, Greek, and Latin. Why?" 

"No reason. It's just most kids your age don't even speak English." 

Blair turned and sat forward, his elbows on the table, his face suddenly very serious. "I'm not a kid, Jim." 

"You're fifteen, Blair. You're a kid." 

"Fuck fifteen, man." 

"I'm trying not to." The words came out before he could stop them. Looking across, the wide grin brightened the room, and his own frustration fired the words that followed. "All right, listen. We have dinner, we talk, nothing else. Got that?" 

"Sure, Jim. Whatever you say, man." 

Mey Lei brought a tray of tea and food, the rich aromas of rice, egg rolls, and spiced dishes teasing the air. As soon as she left, Blair poured the tea. "The sesame chicken's my favorite, but the shrimp's great, too. Go ahead, try'em." 

The kid didn't lie. The food painted his tongue with a trail of ginger, soy, and heat that burned down to his belly. He loved it. After a few moments, he asked, "Tell me about your mom. Does she live here in town?" 

"No." Wiping his mouth, Blair sat back again and sipped tea, his voice suddenly more dreamy. "My mom's a gypsy, man. She travels all over the world, Tibet, Singapore, Australia, all over Europe and South America. I used to get to travel with her, but it's hard to get credits if you don't stay in one place, so, I kind of got my ass parked here long enough to graduate." 

"What's she do that she travels so much?" 

"Do?" He looked over, puzzled. 

"Yeah, do, as in for a living?" 

"She's a student." 

Jim cleared his throat of a wayward grain and drank some water. "A student? What kind of student?" 

"She's a student of human nature, man. She meets people and just enjoys life. She's a really great lady." Blair put the tea on the table, his eyes suddenly sad. "I miss her sometimes. I haven't seen her in six months." 

Jim leaned in, watching the shadowed expression, concerned about the young man's welfare. "So, where do you stay?" 

Glancing up, his eyes more guarded, Blair shrugged, "I hang around, here and there. Why? You social services or something?" 

"No, I'm a soldier remember?" 

"Oh, yeah, GI Jim. I remember. Too bad you're not wearing a uniform, man." 

The hushed tone and shy smile increased the heat, the flush pinking the skin around the older man's neck, his cock waking up to take notice. "Why? You got a thing for uniforms?" 

"Actually, yeah. My mom thinks it's a weird gene defect or something. She's the world's first rebel." He laughed as he added, "She once said she got a rash whenever she touched one, but I do remember she dated a Canadian mountie once, so she must have gotten over it." 

"What about your dad?" 

Blair sat back from the table, his shoulders stiff. "I don't know my dad. Doesn't matter. What about you, man? What about your mom and dad?" 

"My mom left us when we were kids. I haven't talked to my dad since I was eighteen." The words came out cold, detached, his gut hard from practice. 

"Us? You've got brothers and sisters?" 

"A brother. I haven't talked to him either." 

"Man, family life can suck, huh?" 

"Yeah, sometimes." 

"Enough about family then. Tell me about the army." 

Jim dipped an egg roll in some sweet and sour sauce and nibbled at the end while he spoke. "What about it?" 

"What's it like? I mean, I've heard about male-dominated, closed societies. What's it like to be in one? Isn't it hard to follow rules all the time? Don't you ever want to just break free and do whatever you damn well please?" 

"Yeah, sometimes." The concentration behind the stare surprised him. "But you need rules and structure." 

"Why?" 

"Well, if you don't have rules, people get hurt." 

"Do they? I mean, I think most people will do the right thing even if they don't have to." 

Jim shook his head and wiped his hands, his whole body still charged with being so close to the young man across from him. "Sure, some will, but more won't. I've known some pretty evil shits in my day. Without rules, they'd hurt a lot of people." 

"So, that's why you're in the army? To help enforce the rules to protect people?" 

"Yeah, something like that." He didn't mention the fact that the army meant refuge from his father, a haven from the torment of a man who never trusted his own son. 

The unexpected touch startled him, the warm fingers tracing the back of his hand. He didn't pull away, but looked up to see the eyes studying him closely. "What do want from me, Blair? You're only fifteen. I'm twenty six. We can't do what you want." 

"Against the rules, huh?" 

"Big time." 

"Even if I tell you I like you and that I want to be with you?" 

"You don't even know me." 

Blair lifted his hand, caressed it, and then met his eyes again before he spoke, his words deliberate and quietly powerful. "I know we just met, man. I know that. But there's something about you that makes me feel like we're connected somehow." As Jim started to pull back, Blair held him tighter. "No, listen. I know that sounds like bullshit, but it's true. The minute I saw you, it was like this connection. I needed to talk to you, to be with you. I can't explain it, but I get the feeling you feel the same thing." 

Jim turned his hand palm upward and squeezed, his own judgment too cloudy to stop the words from forming. "I have to admit, there's something going on I can't explain either. I don't usually let myself get picked up like that, especially by a kid, male or female." 

Nodding, his face hopeful, Blair whispered, "I know. I figured that out. Listen, I've got a place we can go, completely private. We can just talk if that's all you want, but we really have to figure this out." 

"Why? What's to figure out? You're a beautiful boy and I'm a horny bastard. I could go to prison for what I'm thinking." 

He smiled coyly, his face still calm as he stroked Jim's hand, the soft touch like feathery flame up his arm. "You won't do anything I don't want, Jim. Let's just go to my place. I promise not to scare you too much. Come on. Leave the truck. It's right around the corner." 

Jim held onto the refusal too long as Blair got up and headed out the door. Putting money on the table, he squeezed his eyes shut, his brain's good sense protesting and screaming at his heart's wild mutiny. 

* * *

"You can't be serious. There's no way you could live here." Jim looked around at the barren warehouse, the dark concrete surfaces dusty, the whole place ominous and seriously spooky. 

"Just come upstairs. It's not like this on the top floor. It's really nice. You can see the whole waterfront." Bounding up the back stairs, Blair took off, the echo of his footsteps easy to follow. 

At the top of the stairwell, Jim turned a corner and found Blair standing in the center of an indoor campground, the furniture set up near the back corner. The layout defined simple, a small cooking stove near a cooler, a table and shelf covered with books and a typewriter, a thick mat for a bed, and a long clothes line littered with washed linen and jeans stretched between two supporting beams at the far side. Jim shook his head as he watched Blair pull out two sodas from the cooler. "Here. I don't have any beer. Is Coke okay?" 

"Sure." Taking the drink, Jim sat in one of the chairs at the table while he scanned through the whole floor. He heard a familiar shuffling sound that chilled him. "You've got rats up here." 

"Well, sure. Big mothers, too, but I've also got Sheba. She's a great cat and she keeps them busy enough not to bother me too much." 

An involuntary shudder forced him to put the drink down and shake his head. "You can't live like this, Blair. It's dangerous. This neighborhood's not safe and you don't even have heat, water, or electricity. Hell, if something happened, you don't even have a phone to call for help." 

Blair sat down across from him and leaned back, his arms crossed. "That's not true. I've got hot water and there's even a toilet and a rigged up shower in the back corner. I don't have heat, but I don't need it right now. I've got candles and lanterns for light. As for not being safe, well, I could get hurt anywhere. Nobody bothers me, because mostly people don't come up here." 

"That's because it's a rathole, Sandburg. Does your mother know you live like this?" 

Standing up, Blair walked over to the cracked window and stared out across the ocean. "My mom thinks I'm living with some of her friends. They know where I am. It's not a problem. Besides, it's beautiful up here. Quiet and private. I like being on my own." 

"Jesus." 

Turning, Blair's hurt voice cut across the space. "Listen, don't judge it by appearances, okay? It's like camping out. I've lived in the jungle for months at a time and lived in villages with a lot less than this. I'm okay here." 

"No matter what your age, this is wrong. You could get hurt." 

"Why's it wrong? In some cultures I'm old enough to be chief and have wives and children by now." 

"Because you don't live in those cultures. You're supposed to be living in modern civilization, and in this one you're not even of age yet." 

"Modern civilization is way over rated, man. It separates you from yourself, from nature. Besides, like I said, nobody bothers me here." 

The softness of the words didn't hide the dark meaning. "Did someone bother you at your friend's place?" 

Blair turned and leaned back against the wall, his feet shifting, his head slightly bowed. "Carl and Dan were okay, but some of their friends weren't. I don't like to have to watch my back all the time, you know. The shelters were even worse, too many predators trying to climb in bed with another warm body. So, I found this place. It's simple, but I don't have to worry about getting messed with." 

"There are protective services, Blair. Homes you could go to." 

His face defiant, he shook his head. "I have a home, man. Here." 

"What about staying with Mey Lei? She seemed nice." 

"She is, but like I said, I like living on my own, making my own rules." 

Still stunned, Jim worked hard to take in the words, to understand what he heard. "Are you saying you really like living like this?" 

"Yeah. I like the challenge." 

"Some challenge, Chief. Fighting off rats and reading by candlelight." 

"Rats are safer than people sometimes." Still speaking quietly, Blair glanced up, his face intent. "Look, I know you're looking at this and thinking, man, the kid's near homeless, but you'd be wrong. I know what I'm doing." 

Keeping his eyes focused, Jim struggled not to go over and embrace the young man, to hold him and protect him forever. "So, why bring me here? You don't really know me. You're taking a big risk." 

"No, I'm not." Blair stepped over to the table, sat down, and leaned forward before he spoke again, his voice hushed against the wide echo of the room. "I live by my instincts, man. I can't explain it, but I know you won't hurt me. You know it, too, right?" 

"No, I won't hurt you." His whole body knew the truth. Hurt never factored into being with this man. Never. He'd die to protect him. 

A tentative hand touched his knee as Blair inched closer. "I want to kiss you, Jim. Can I?" 

Taking the offered hand, Jim brought it to his mouth, tasting the palm gently, the slightest hint of salt enticing. "I'd like that, but I have to tell you that this scares the shit out of me, Chief. It's like I want to, but I know it's wrong." 

"It's not wrong, and I like that." 

"What?" 

"Chief. You've called me that twice. I like it." 

"It fits you. You could run the world." 

Smiling, his face suddenly hungry, Blair leaned in and captured his lips, the tongue pushing in, probing and greedy. Smooth heat licked his gums, the strong muscle plunging in and out and then gently tracing around more slowly. His free hand held Jim's neck steady while his smaller body moved even closer. Pulling back, he whispered, "Let's lie down, man. I want you to hold me, to show me how you're really feeling right now." 

"This is crazy." Words barely caught the air, his lungs too stunned and lazy to breathe more deeply. 

"Maybe, but I'm starving, man. I've been dreaming of you for ages." 

Jerking back to stare into Blair's face, the eyes dilated to near black, he asked, "Dreaming?" 

"Yeah. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were the one, the man I've been seeing in my dreams. Your face, your body, the whole package. The only difference is in my dream you're dressed like a jungle warrior, face painted and you're using a bow and arrow. It's awesome, man. Like I said, I can't explain it, but I need to be with you. It's like some kind of primal urge or something." 

"Shit, this is weird, Chief. I hate weird." 

Rubbing his fingers through the back of Jim's hair, Blair leaned in, rubbing his whiskers against his cheek. "But you don't hate me, right?" 

"No, Chief, I don't." His whole body tightened, the touches and whiffs of arousal tickling his body with growing pressure. His cock twitched with ache, the need swallowing him up faster. "God, you're going to kill me here." 

"Not if I can help it." Blair stood up and pulled off his T-shirt before tugging at Jim's hand, drawing him over to sit on the mat before lying back to rest his head on the pillows. Holding out his arms, he whispered, "Come on, man." 

"I feel like I'm drowning, Blair. I don't know what to do here." 

"The water's just fine. Jump in and I'll catch you. Trust me." 

The hushed words enchanted him, the spell weaving his mind with gentle smoke too thick to bind his wits to any purpose but yielding to desire. Standing while Blair watched quietly, he stripped off his shirt and trousers, leaving on only his boxers and the bandage on his leg. Kneeling beside the prone boy, he stretched out and lay beside him, running his hand lightly through the fine chest hair, the nipples responding to his touch. "God, that feels great, Jim." 

Leaning over, he drew the right nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling, the catch of Blair's breaths making his own cock harder. He lifted himself up, using his knee to part the thighs, and then to settle between the spread legs before lowering himself down, flesh to flesh, heat scorching his chest. Kissing the throat, licking up along the side of his neck, melting his lips against Blair's mouth, he tasted like sweat and cola mixed with spice and ginger. Beneath him, the lean body ground upward, pumping and rubbing harder, urgently seeking contact, the growing erection leaking behind the metal and denim. Jim's brain swirled, flames swelling up from his groin, his belly too tight against his spine. 

Despite moans of protest, Jim paused and unzipped Blair's cutoffs, peeling them off quickly to free the thick cock, dripping satin and fire against Jim's midsection. Ridding himself of his own shorts, the older man scooted down and positioned himself to take the head in his mouth, the bitter tang immediately flooding his tongue, the vein pulsing a hectic rhythm to his brain. Blair groaned as he lifted his legs up and draped them over Jim's shoulders, his body arching up to go deeper, the desperate want jamming his breathing. The smaller body shuddered and fought as Jim held down the hips with one hand while he swirled his tongue and suctioned, the sucking alternating between rough and smooth, his teeth barely touching the velvet skin shoving in and out between his lips. Fondling the heavy balls, the curly hair tickled his fingers, the sweat slicking the thighs and his own body. Grinding grew faster, and Jim slowed and released the cock, raising his head up to watch Blair's face twist in torment, the eyes squeezed shut, beads of moisture dripping and pasting his curls to his forehead. 

"Slow down, Chief. It's too soon." 

"Please, don't stop. Please, Jim. Oh, god. Please." The words scraped the air between moans and begging pants as he reached down to fist his own cock. 

Jim stopped Blair's efforts to come by staying his hand and kissing the inner thigh trembling at the side of his head. "I need to use something, Blair. I need a condom." 

"In the box by the pillow. God, I'm dying here. Hurry." 

He opened the container to find a new tube of KY Jelly and an unopened package of Trojans. "Blair?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you ever done this before?" 

"Come on, man. This isn't the time for history. I'm clean. Come on. Just do it. I want you." 

"Shit. You're a virgin." 

Sighing deeply, Blair opened his eyes, and met his grim stare. "Jim, please. I want you to be the first. You're the one. I know it." 

Swallowing back his own fear, he forced the words out, his throat too tight and painful. "You're sure?" 

"Yes." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't. I trust you." 

Closing his own eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath, the doubts like huge fists pounding at his brain, bruising his passion. The gentle hand on his head brought him back to the present, the voice a charm to enthrall him. "Jim, this is right between us. Can't you feel it? Just do it. I promise you won't hurt me." 

As if in slow motion, he moved to take the tube and spread the cool gel on his hand. Carefully, he slicked down the crease and pressed a slippery finger into the perfect pucker, the tight muscle claiming his knuckle, the muffled whimpers growing more urgent. Slowly, he developed an easy rhythm, adding more and more gel and another digit, finger fucking and watching the dreamy pleasure flushing Blair's features as he moved his slender ass to match the hand motion. 

As the younger man grew closer to climax, Jim raised himself up, withdrew his hand, and opened a package, rolling on the condom quickly. With a hushed voice, he commanded, "Turn over, Blair. It'll be easier from behind." Without speaking and with Jim's help, he repositioned himself, his legs still spread, his ass high and waiting. 

Using one hand to steady his hips and the other to hold his cock, Jim pushed the crown at the tight ring of muscle, the reddened opening resisting, but then spreading and sliding around the older man's cock. The low grunts and shiver stopped his press forward as he spooned himself up and over, his chest across Blair's back. "Just relax. Take slow breaths." 

"God, Jim, it burns." 

"I know. I can stop if you want." 

"No, just give me a minute." 

Reaching around, Jim found Blair's cock half-withered and wrapped it in his hand, giving slow strokes while he waited, the erection soon returning. After a few moments, the ass nudged back, and tiny shoves forward began again, each one burying him deeper, the heat searing up through his middle. Each thrust narrowed his world to bright scarlet, the roaring building in his ears, his skin flaring into brilliant flashes and bites all across his chest and down his thighs. His right hand moved in cadence with his own hips humping, and a sudden fury whipped his bones into snapping spasm, his whole body jerked and gathering, exploding into pure pleasure, pure blaze through every nerve at once. Paralyzed in a world of rupturing vessels, he struggled to contain the screaming, to embrace the wrestling within his arms as he collapsed forward against his lover's body mashed and still roughly impaled beneath him. 

The sobbing brought him back to his senses, the slow awareness swinging him to his side to allow air to fill Blair's starved lungs. Holding onto the condom's edge, he eased back and withdrew, and tossed it aside. Running his fingers lovingly through the damp curls, he drew him closer, and kissed the back of the wet neck. The choking sounds scared him as he whispered, "Are you hurt?" 

Turning slowly to face him, Blair wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his head on his chest. "I'm fine. Thank you." 

"Then why are you crying?" 

"I'm not crying." 

"Okay, you're not crying. So, are you sure you're all right?" He held the body closer, the nearness a new fire, an unfamiliar comfort and new craving. 

The words muffled against his chest, the skin absorbing the vibration. "It wasn't what I expected." 

Fear gripped his heart, the anxious doubts waving and gibbering like taunting rivals. "I'm sorry." 

"You don't understand, man. It was different, but in a good way. God, I'm so tired. Just hold me." The body snuggled closer, the breathing slowing slightly, the heart rate dropping back to under a hundred. 

"I can do that." Kissing the top of the curls, he spoke in a wishful whisper. "I love you, Blair." 

"Me, too, Jim. I don't know why, but I do." In a sleepy voice, he added, "I'll wait forever if I have to." 

Surprised and puzzled, he asked, "Wait? Wait for what?" 

"You're going to leave, I know that. But when you're finished with the army, with whatever it is you have to do, I'll be here waiting." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I just do, but it's going to be okay. Believe me. Now, just hold me." 

Used to following orders, Jim relaxed and cuddled in closer, the sweat drying and cooling their bodies. Lying together with Blair in his arms, he decided to trust the one person who loved him, the one person he most wanted to believe, the beautiful boy who would one day save him from his own untamed senses. 

*****The End 

* * *

End Beautiful Boy by Grey: Grey853@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
